The utilization and scope of 3D printers, which were initially developed in the 1980s, is increasing steeply to such an extent that their popular models are released for use in households.
Accordingly, various sculptures may be produced utilizing 3D printers. In addition to sculptures created by the human hand, sculptures produced through 3D printers have creativity and thus should be protected as works.
Preventing a reproduction is an ultimate means for protecting works, but it should be premised on the presence of a means for distinguishing original works. In addition, this means should not be maliciously damaged.
IT technology may be incorporated into authentication of originals. For example, a bar code or an RFID tag may be attached to an original. However, there is a problem that reliability is not guaranteed since it is easy to forge or falsify the bar code or the RFID tag.